Possessing Heero Yuy
by Rizui-sama
Summary: Thanks to CHIBI *Pimp slaps Chibi* I have possessed Heero's body and he's in mine. The good thig: we get to see Heero unwind MY STYLE! The bad thing: I'm a perv...what will the G-Pilots do?! Who will save Heero from the VICTORY DANCE(tm)?! Those poor, poo


Possessing Heero Yuy  
  
  
Heh-heh. The title says it all my friends.  
  
Cell: No it doesn't.  
  
Yeah, you're right. Well thanks to that idiot Chibi, I find myself in Heero's body and him in mine. How will he cope? How will I cope—  
  
Cell: How will he survive *Echo* THE VICTORY DANCE?  
  
The Victory Dance? You mean this? *Does victory dance*   
  
Cell: Disclaimer: Okay here we go: Does Heero go Victory Dancing around the house? Does he dry hump Quatre because it's "fun to hump gay guys"? No? Okay then, she doesn't own it.  
  
Begin Transmission  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chibi was quite angry at Rizui. They had gotten into one of their infamous fights which had resulted this time in his sister's arm getting fractured in 4 places if that was even possible. He was in the basement looking in his bible/spell book for the right spell to cast to teach her a lesson she'd never forget.  
  
"Aha! The Perfection Spell! No wait...I don't remember mama teaching us that one...oh wait a second! Hahaha! The Body Switch Spell! Perfecto!" Chibi shouted standing victoriously. He waved his hand around and started chanting the spell.  
  
"Incognito throwa remerus hitachi ito dauth era thea gaea! Ouruna! Syldandy! Pallas! Come forth!" Winds blew strongly in the air tight basement and the scenery rippled vigorously as the winds grew stronger.  
  
"COME FORTH! OURUNA! SYLDANDY! PALLAS! I CALL UPON THEE!" Chibi called out one last time and there was a bright flash of light that blew Chibi through the ceiling and into the midnight sky.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Rizui woke up uncharacteristically (ooh big word!) early to furious pounding on her door.  
  
"Yuy! Wake up in there!"  
  
'Yuy?' She thought as she sat up in her bed...  
  
To find her self in the body of Heero Yuy.  
  
"NAAATAKUUUU!" she shouted.  
  
"Nataku!? Where?!" Wufei shouted from the other side of the door. Rizui (whom from now on will be called Heero) shot up and looked at her self. She had on the spandex shorts and everything and looked like Heero in everyway...except there was a giant grin on her face.  
  
"Well Rizu old girl, you know what this means...CHICK CUTY USA! Oooh-ooh!" And with that Heero started pelvic thrusting and moon walking across the floor.   
  
"Who's da man? I'm da man! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh..." Heero trailed off to realize that Wufei had managed to open the door and was staring at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
"What? You wanna join? Hey, wonder what's on the agenda cause if it's nothin I'm gonna par-tay until the break o' dawn!" Heero said dancing out of the room. Wufei just stared.  
  
"...Yuy?" he squeaked.  
  
(Down stairs)  
Duo was rummaging in the refrigerator for something to eat when Heero came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Uh hey Heero!"  
  
"Wazzup, my main man Duo Maxwell! What'cha eatin?" Heero said sitting down after giving Duo a hug. Duo just stared at Heero.  
  
"Uh...are you okay man?"  
  
"Who moi? Of course! Hey, how's this sound for tonight: You, me, strip club, 8:00PM?"  
  
"...what?" Duo said flatly.   
  
"What, you don't wanna go?" Heero said mock-pouting.  
  
"B-b-but what about OZ?!"  
  
"What about OZ? If he wants to come he can. All we gotta do is knock Quatre out and rob his gay ass!" Heero said smiling.   
  
Duo couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Heero's mouth. His attitude had done a complete 180 OVERNIGHT! One minute he was talking about breaking into an OZ base and now he was asking him if he wanted to go to a strip club?! What the hell?!  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"...Who are you and what have you done with Heero you sick freak!?" Duo said grabbing a knife and holding it to Heero's face while grabbing his neck. Heero choked and gasped for air.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing!?" Quatre had picked that moment to enter and thankfully stop Duo from slicing Heero's face off.  
  
"This guy has done some kind of kooky magic and taken over Heero's body!"   
  
"What are you talking about Duo? I am Heero you nut!" Heero said as Duo dropped him and glared at him and Quatre.  
  
"It ain't him I tells ya!" Duo ranted as he held the knife to Heero's face. The grin on Heero's face vanished and for once that day he looked like his old self.  
  
"Put that knife down 02 before I use it!" Heero said shooting a death glare towards Duo that made him drop the knife and sigh with relief.  
  
"Whoo thought I had lost ya there for a second Heero!"  
  
"Duo, what in the world made you think—Heero?" Quatre said raised an eyebrow at Heero who was massaging his shoulders.  
  
"My, my! The view is lovely from back here!" Heero said with a wolf whistle. Duo was in the corner mouthing "I told you!" from the door way.  
  
"What view?!"  
  
"That ass boy!" Heero said slapping Quatre's ass. Quatre jumped in surprise, blushed and glared angrily at Heero.  
  
"What the—"  
  
"—hell are you doing Yuy!?" Wufei had finished. He had been watching the entire thing from the living room and finally mustered the courage to speak.  
  
"Trying to get me a little ass! Now come here Quatre..." Heero said walking towards Quatre wiggling his eyebrows and moving his hands suggestively. Quatre was on the verge of fainting but his legs thought otherwise as he sprinted out of the house.  
  
"Damn!" Heero said snapping his fingers angrily. "The cute ones always get away! Damn tease." Heero mumbled the last part. Then he looked at Duo.  
  
"Hey, Duo—"  
  
"Not. A. CHANCE IN HELL!" Duo shouted angrily. Heero looked around.  
  
"Well this is heaven and you said chance in HELL! So let's try my luck!" Heero said and started charging at Duo. Wufei watched as Heero chased the screaming Duo around the safe house. Then he just shook his head silently and walked out of the house.  
_______________________________________________________________  
BWA HAHA! Well to answer why Heero is acting so strangely 1) This is me we're talking about people and 2) I am a major perv.   
  
Cell: She's not lying folks.  
  
So...well why are you reading this? Go on, review and see if the "new" Heero manages to get a little G-boy booty!  
  
Cell: *Shakes head* 


End file.
